


春夜喜雨

by Crimsonwind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 新手司机深夜飙车上百合大道高速。





	春夜喜雨

你卧在她平坦的小腹中央，随着她的呼吸起伏，左手手指在阴唇附近逡巡。  
往上，是她并不发达的娇小的乳，握在手中则显得刚刚好。舌尖舔上她颜色稍浅的乳晕，感到乳尖在你吮吸之下慢慢发胀变硬。这让你想到发育前期的少女，乳尖常有莫名的肿痛，却因你们那处对性常年的保守而成为难言之隐。  
曾经，这个少女也红着脸，凑在你耳边向你诉说着身体的秘密。你是她最亲近的人，至少曾经是。你听她在你耳边悄声嗫嚅，耳廓满是她呵出的热气，忍着脖间那若有似无的痒，笑着告诉她那是再正常不过的生理现象。  
情欲的催发之下，她发出了一声嘤咛。你开始感到自己下体肿痛，这是人类进化万年以来、为适应交媾做出的最自然反应。你知道，你的身体正迫切渴望一场云雨。  
但比起传统意义上的阴阳交合，眼看身下这个姑娘浑身泛起的淡淡樱色反倒才让你更加兴奋。你愈发向下，双手探进那个温暖的地方——她几乎已经说不出话来了，任由你慢慢褪下她的内裤。于是看到她隐秘私处这样暴露在你面前，正像花开时节的苞蕾，在人们的翘首期盼下缓慢盛开。这让你想到每年三月，你家总有大批大批的人赴她家中赏花，为的是那种与她同名的娇艳花朵。  
柔嫩，美丽，含羞带怯。正如你也曾好奇拾起一片落花凑近细闻，此时你稍一拨开，就看到她被两瓣阴唇掩盖住的地方正一开一合，这是在情事上不善言辞的她所能做出的最露骨的邀请。  
你支起她的右腿，让她大腿根部贴着你的面颊。女性的阴道本就狭小，即便在你不断的爱抚中持续扩张，也只堪堪吃进去两个指节。你还在不断开拓，于是在你的引导下分泌出更多的黏液。你觉得你的指间都像是被装上了吸盘，它诱导着你向更深入的地方探去。  
你几乎快受不了她内部的高热。  
内壁并不光滑，体感像是有浅浅的螺纹。或许耶稣诞生之时，也是这样穿越处女的阴道。  
你觉得你已经准备得足够充分，而不时从她唇缝之间漏出的声音也昭示着她对你的渴望。于是在没有一丝预警的情况下，你再度插入她的身体，从堪堪吃入指甲盖那点儿的长度，到整根手指都被吞没。  
不断翻出她内里的嫩肉，有些地方已经开始红肿。人类解放前肢最终得以进化而成的手指无比灵活，它能使抽插达到难以想象的频率。而她也终于不再压抑自己，小小一方天地既有你带出她体液时不断发出的淫靡声响、亦有她因大脑缺氧不得不深入进行的喘息。  
她几乎要软化在你的手里，就这样过了不知道多久，直到她的内壁几乎痉挛。你明知道那是达到一个小高潮之后阴道内壁的自然收缩，却还是有些强硬地挤入第二根。在高潮初临之后的空白期，她的言语也支离破碎：  
“燕……”  
你却用刚刚在她体内作乱的手指堵住她接下来的话语，那指尖还是湿润的、充满着她的气息。一番荒唐之后，你浑身亦有薄薄的汗意。但显而易见，正如你不会仅仅满足于此，你知道，这个夜还很长。


End file.
